Castle Mystery Side Story/3-7
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Oyster took the gift from the old woman, his face blushing red from her endless thank-you's. |- | |Aaaaahhhh, don't give me anything! Take it back! I told you, it was nothing! Get out of here! Who wants this worthless crap! |- | |Take it, for your troubles. I didn't really believe the rumors--that if you made a wish, someone would come to help. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Over the last few days, the old woman had already learned about Oyster's awkward personality, and she didn't mind his somewhat foul mouth. She knew that Oyster wouldn't be willing to accept her gift of fruit, which she could exchange for her living expenses. |- | |This old lady doesn't have anything else of value. Take this and eat it. If you don't take it, my heart just won't be at ease. And thank that woman in the red dress for me. And that red-haired man, too. |- | |Aaaahhhh, what a pain in the butt! Okay, okay!!! Now get out of here!!! |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Returning back to Desire Tavern, Oyster slammed the apples onto the table. |- | |Hey! The old lady's apples! |- | |Easy there, Oyster! You'll smash them! Oh, these apples are good. Want one, Spaghetti? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Spaghetti looked on with disgust as Borscht picked up an apple and bit into it. He retreated half a step from her. Seeing his movement, Borscht couldn't help but grin. |- | |...How many years will it take to rid you of those nasty aristocratic habits...Oyster! Bring me some wine glasses! We're all out at the bar! |- | |Aaaahhh, why do I have to be the one to go get them? |- | |Who else, THAT guy? |- | |Aaaahhh--such a pain! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Oyster complained, but still dutifully stood up and walked to the kitchen. Watching him go, she lowered her voice. |- | |Spaghetti, do you still plan on keeping him doing those meaningless wishes? |- | |He's not unhappy with it, is he? Still looks chipper to me. |- | |Uh...Yeah. He's always complaining, but I guess for him, helping other people out is something to be happy about. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Borscht didn't notice that Spaghetti's face gradually darkened as he stroked his chin and looked toward the kitchen. |- | |Hm. Sure enough, idiots are always doing the same kind of thing. They're all fools who can't see reality for what it is. Fools! I will show them what this world is really all about. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Borscht suddenly realized what Spaghetti was saying. She looked at the sinister look on his face and was alarmed by the fact that her words had provoked such a reaction. She turned her head back to Oyster--who was carrying a stack of cups--and let out an exasperated sigh. |- | |Idiots, indeed... |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Main • Next → |} Category:Castle Mystery